i will not be broken
by SVUFan14
Summary: I enter the warehouse, holding my gun out in front of me. I know I have to do this right; I have to save the little girl that this sick man has taken. I only have one chance. This is my first fanfiction. Constructive criticism welcome. Whole story is going to be in Olivia's P.O.V.
1. i will help

I enter the warehouse, holding my gun out in front of me. I know I have to do this right; I have to save the little girl that this sick man has taken. I have no back up, and nobody knows im here. I got a text message saying to come here, alone, and not tell anyone where I was going, or he would kill Abi. We've been searching for Abi for a day and a half after we found her parents murdered and I couldn't give up the opportunity to save her.

I turn a corner and see her curled up in the corner. I approach her slowly. "Abi?" she jumps and turns to me shaking. I kneel next to her "hi, Abi, im Olivia and im a detective. I've come to take you…away from here" she nods and moves closer to me. I hug her. "Well, well, well, I see you have found my dear little Abi." I turn to the voice, scowling. "What do you want?" I point my gun at him. "Put your gun down, your under arrest for the kidnapping of Abigail Wood and for the murder of Rebecca Wood and David Wood." The man laughed at me and pointed a gun at me. "I have very good reflexes Olivia, and I guarantee that I will shoot Abi before you could finish pulling the trigger. Now I suggest you put your gun and phone on the ground and slide them over to me." I do it quickly, knowing that he would shoot Abi like he did her parents. He unloads my gun and smashes the phone.

I try to think of a new plan. I get an idea as he tells me that he already smashed the engine of my car, so we have no chance of using it to escape. I let go of Abi and whisper something in her ear. When she nods at me I walk towards him. I nod, and Abi pushes over a pile of boxes, when he turns to look at her I kick his knees and he falls to the ground. I punch him in the face, grab Abi and run towards the exit.

I burst through the doors, Abi hot on my heels. I know he is chasing us, his pounding footsteps and booming voice not far behind us. There's a forest behind the building. I run towards that, thinking that it would be easier to lose him in there than on the long road I came here on. This warehouse is in the middle of nowhere. There's no one around for miles. I grab Abi's hand. We have to escape. Faster and faster we run, moving deeper into the forest with each passing minute. His voice sounds further away, but my mind is probably playing tricks on me. I glance back to check and see him, gaining more distance than we can put between us. I know then that he was going to capture us if I didn't change my plan.

I tug on Abi's hand, forcing her to follow me as I come off the track and into the awaiting trees. The branches rip at our clothes, tearing them with their claws as we speed by. This is working better. We are smaller and more agile than the man chasing us, who is having trouble running through the trees. I turn to my Abi, who is red in the face and is breathing heavily. We have to stop soon or she will collapse, her weak 5-year-old frame too fragile to handle much more running. I open my mouth to suggest stopping and hiding for a while when I hear something that makes me change my mind.

BANG! The shot rings out, loud and clear. I pull Abi down beside me as we fall to the ground. He has obviously given up on the hope of capturing us so has decided to kill us instead. My whole body filled with anger towards this man. He had kidnapped Abi, a sweet innocent child, killed her parents, molested her and is now trying to kill her. I get up slowly and help Abi up. She is sobbing uncontrollably, fat tears rolling down her face. BANG! BANG! BANG! Abi jumps beside me with each shot, whimpers bubbling out of her. I hug her close to me, and whisper in her ear, trying to calm her down.

Her sobs start to subside. I bend down to look at her. "I know you're scared" I say softly, the words almost inaudible. "I am to, but you've got to listen to me, okay sweetie?" She nods her head. "We've got to keep moving, but you have to be quiet. We don't want them to hear us, do we?"

"No, I can be quiet" she says and shakes her head vigorously. She puts her finger on her lips. I nod once and we set off once again.

We keep walking towards what I hope is the end of the forest. She is tired, hungry and weak and I know that she won't go on much longer. There haven't been any more gunshots. Im not sure if that's a good sign or not. Maybe they have given up again. 'Don't get your hopes up!' I tell myself as we wander aimlessly through the forest. 'They could just be saving ammo.' My mind begins to argue with itself. 'Someone would have heard the shots, help will be here soon.' The calm, sensible part of my brain says. 'You are going to die! No one will ever find your body this deep in the forest!' the scared, irrational part screams at me.

I am torn between the two sides. Who am I going to believe? I am stuck in the whirlwind of my own mind, tormenting myself to the point of insanity. "Can we stop now, Olivia, I'm sleepy." The sound of abi's tiny voice shakes me out of the nightmare that is my thoughts.

I hadn't noticed that Abi was trailing behind me, trying not to fall asleep. She has been awake for 72 hours already. "Sorry honey, but I don't think that's possible right now." a person appears behind me, gun in hand. I turn to him, Abi cowering behind me. "You sick bastard, I hope you rot in hell." I sneer at him. He raises his gun to my heart. I push Abi further behind me. "Touching. Now say goodbye detective, after I've dealt with you I think me and Abi can have some more fun." I blanch at his words. "Please leave her alone." I whisper over and over. His finger starts to pull the trigger. I close my eyes.

"Olivia? Liv? Are you awake?" I open my eyes. 'El? Why are you here? Where am I? Where's Abi? Is she okay? Did you get the guys that attacked her? I ramble on to Elliot. I sit up and try to climb off the bed. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, Liv. You were shot in the chest twice. You flat lined three times, you're not going anywhere" I look down at my chest in shock. "I don't remember that, I mean I remember that he was going to shoot me but I don't remember getting shot. Did Abi get shot?" I ask, panicked. Elliot shakes his head. "No, you blocked the shot, which is why you were shot twice." I breathe out, relieved. "I can bring Abigail to you if you want." He says. I nod excitedly. "Please do…wait one more thing, how did you find us?" Elliot walks to the door and opens it. "Someone heard gunshots and called the police, we got in a helicopter and flew over the forest, thinking we'd find Abigail and saw you get shot. Swear to god, one of the scariest moments of my life. I thought you had died, Liv." I stare at him. Tears cloud his eyes. "Im fine el, I didn't die." He smiles weakly at me "I know." He shuts the door behind him.

The door opens. "Olivia!" a voice says as a small blur slams into my bed. I sit up slowly and hug her gently. "Careful Abi, my chest is starting to hurt a bit," I say into her hair. She backs away immediately. "Im sorry Olivia." I smile at her. "Its okay sweetie, you didn't hurt me" she hugs me again. Suddenly the door slams open. Standing in the doorway is a person I hoped I would never have to see again.


	2. i will be strong

"Dean Porter? What the hell are you doing here? Wait, how did you even know I was in here?" I say shocked at the fact that he, of all people, has the guts to turn up at he hospital room I'm recovering in, and angry at the fact that he came. He hasn't said anything. He keeps looking between Abi and me. I decide that I don't care how he found out I was here. I just want him out of here as soon as possible. "Leave Porter, now." I tell him, pointing to the door. He keeps staring. "Who's she?" he asks, gesturing vaguely towards Abi. She pushes her body into mine and hides her face in my shoulder. I frown at him, wondering where he's going with this. I weigh the pros and cons of telling him anything before deciding to tell him a lie in the hope that he will believe it and leave faster. "Her name is… Chloe. Now you know, please leave now." He ignores me. "I mean, is she your daughter?"

I blink, twice, and then look at Abi. She does look a little like me, we both have the same skin and hair colour and round face. I hear a growl from the corner. I turn and see Elliot glaring at Porter. I had forgot that he was even in the room. I smile at him. "El, please remove the trash from my room." I say sweetly. He smirks at me and walks over to Porter. "Sure, Liv. Move it, you waste of space." Elliot grabs his collar and starts to pull him out the room.

"Wait, I'm not done talking to Liv." Dean calls out. I narrow my eyes. "Don't call me that." I say menacingly. "How come Elliot can call you that but I can't! What's he got that I haven't! I love you Olivia!" he screams at me. Abi starts whimpering. I rock her back and forth. Elliot drags the other man out the room. "I have a life, for starters, you worthless imbecile, and I actually know what love is. Let me explain, maybe it will stick in your thick head…" I hear as the door shuts. I smile for a second before turning to Abi. "He's gone now, okay honey, you don't have to be afraid anymore." I whisper. She looks up at me. I feel my heart almost break into two.

She still looks so upset. "What's wrong Abi?" I ask her carefully. I don't want to upset her more than she already is. "Where am I going to live, Olivia? My mama and papa can't look after me anymore." She cries. Now I know my heart must be broken. "I don't know, honey, I don't know. But I'll think of something. Okay? I'll think of something real soon."

I don't do much for the next two weeks. Abi visits me everyday with Elliot. She's been living at a group home not far from here. I am trying to get better quickly so that I can talk to someone about fostering Abi. I feel like I have bonded with her since her rescue. I can see that she is attached to me to and I've always wanted to have children.

I hear the doctor open the door. I sit up in my bed. "When can I go home?" I ask. He chuckles at my impatience. I have been asking that question everyday since I woke up. "Straight to the point as always, Miss Benson. Good news! You're being discharged today." He says as he looks at a clipboard. Elliot and Abi walk in. "I get to go home today!" I say to them. Abi claps her hands and jumps around a little. I turn back to the doctor. "Where's the paperwork?" I ask. "Already done," he says, looking at Elliot. I turn to Elliot and raise an eyebrow. He shrugs at me "now you can leave right away." I smile and get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom. I hug Abi when I get to her before continuing. As I walk past Elliot I hold my hand out to him. He instantly produces a bag from behind him and hands it to me. I walk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I look in the bag. He's packed me a pair of sweats and a vest top and hoodie. I get changed quickly. He always packs me the same stuff. Whenever one of us is in the hospital, the other brings them a change of clothes. It's usually me bringing clothes to Elliot as he is in the hospital more than me with various injuries. We've been doing this for a while now, since Kathy hasn't been coming. I assume she is just to busy with the kids. I brush my hair out and tie it up in a loose bun.

When I leave the bathroom I thank Elliot for the clothes and we head off after collecting prescriptions for the antibiotics and pain relief im still on. We get into Elliot's car and go to the group home. We talk all the way there, about Elliot's kids and Abi's friends at school. As Elliot parks the car, Abi and me walk in. Abi goes off to find one of her friends to play after making sure that I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. I walk to the social workers office at the end of the corridor and knock on the door.

"Come in.," the feminine voice on the other side of the door says. I walk in and shut the door behind me. "Hello, im detective Benson." I say as I take a seat near her desk. She smiles at me. "You're here about Abi, right?" she asks me. "Yes, I was wondering if I could foster her." I reply. "That certainly is a possibility miss Benson, but you will have to come back tomorrow to discuss the details as I will have to get paperwork ready and register you as a foster mother. She says. I stand up. "Thank you, I'll come back tomorrow afternoon." I say as I walk out of her office.

I see Elliot playing with Abi and some of her friends when I come out the office. I just watch them for a while. Elliot is so good with children. He really is perfect. I shake the thought from my head. He is married and has 5 children. Besides, even if he wasn't married, I doubt he'd like me. I walk towards them. Elliot looks up and smiles at me. "Ready to go?" he asks me. I nod my head. We say goodbye to Abi and her friends and I promise to visit Abi tomorrow. We get to the car. "Where we heading now, Liv?" he questions as we get in the car. I think for a moment. "To the precinct, you can leave me there, I'll get a taxi home." He looks at me as if I have gone crazy. He starts to drive. "Why would I do that?"

He looks really confused. I don't know how he doesn't get it. "El, you've been with me everyday for 2 weeks, you should spend time with your wife and kids." He tenses when I mention his wife. I wonder why he did that. Maybe they are fighting again. "Its fine, Liv, they understand." He says quickly. I frown. He's not telling me something. "In fact, the kids want to see you tomorrow." He adds. I smile at that. I love Elliot's kids. 'That's fine" I tell him, and we get to the precinct.

I walk in to the whole team around a board, back to me. I walk quietly up to them. When I see what's on the board I gasp. Pictures of 12 different murdered women, with brown hair and skin colour like mine, were on the board, all with a letter of my first or last name on their stomachs. Each of them had a note with them saying 'you will be mine…' on them. The team turns to me.

The captain starts to speak. "Olivia. I'm glad you're okay. As you have just seen, we think that someone is targeting you. I'd feel more comfortable with you stay here…" I cut him off "no I'm going home, I want to be alone." I turn towards the doors and walk off. Elliot is going to follow me. I know he is. "And don't even think about following me Elliot." I add as I walk out. I hail a taxi. It pulls up and the back door opens I cant believe who is sitting in the back seat.

"Get in." he says to me. I don't move. He moves a little to the side. I see Abi, crying, sitting next to him. "Get in" he repeats. "How did you find her?" I demand ignoring his statement. He sighs, and yanks me into the car. As we start to speed off, I see Elliot run back towards the precinct, to his car probably, he saw everything. I hug Abi and hopes he saves us in time. "Olivia Benson." The man says to me. I turn to face him.

"Dean Porter."

**AN: Hi! Just to let you know, I will write practically anything, so if you have any ideas that you want me to write just tell me in a review and I'll try to add it into the story. I'm going to update at least once a week. Soooo… what do you think about the story so far? Should I carry on?**


	3. i will save you

I don't know where we are. Abi and me were blindfolded in the taxi. He took my cell phone and gun. I think we're in a warehouse or something. I struggle against the ropes holding my hands together but I know it's hopeless. I can only wait for help to arrive. I hear footsteps approaching me. Suddenly, the blindfold is ripped off of my head. I blink a couple times, then look around.

I was right, we're in a warehouse, but I can't see Abi anywhere. "Where's Abi?" I ask. He looks at me. "Who? Oh… Chloe, I knew that wasn't her real name. Don't you trust me?" I glare at him. "What do you think, porter?" He looks uncomfortable for a minute, then carries on. "Anyway, she is in the other room. Don't worry, Liv, your precious daughter will stay safe if you just do as I say. She's safer here than the group home you tried to hide her in"

I don't even hear him call me Liv, im to busy thinking of a way out of this. I curse in my head. I just told him abi's name. I think about him calling Abi my daughter. I detected a little jealousy in his tone, along with the usual anger that underlines practically everything he says. He must be jealous that I supposedly had Abi with someone else. I could use this to my advantage. He seems to be obsessed with me, and is using Abi to get to me. He won't kill her if he thinks I will only cooperate if Abi is safe. I think of idea to keep Abi safe until back up can get here. I prayed that they would soon. "Let me see her and I'll do whatever you want." I say. I just want to tell her that we'll get out of here. That I have faith that Elliot will find us. But he doesn't need to know that, He smiles at me and helps me up, eyes flashing dangerously. I shiver and hope for the hundredth time that we are saved soon.

I stand outside the door and wait for him to open it. "Five minutes." He says. I nod and he opens the door. I step in. I spot a camera in the corner. I'll have to be careful with what I say in here. Abi is in the corner, back to me, sobbing. I run and sit next to her. The door shuts. I whisper to Abi. "Abi, he thinks you're my daughter, so you have to pretend for a while, okay?" she nods at me. "When can we leave?" the question sounded robotic, as if she'd given up already. I eventually remember to answer her question. "I don't know sweetie, but soon, hopefully. Between me and you, I believe that Elliot's already on his way" she just stares at me. I sit with her for a while in silence. The door opens. "Five minutes is over." porter says as he drags me out of the room. I watch Abi curl back up into the corner, as the door slams shut.

I turn to porter angrily. "What now?" I ask him. He leads me to a room with a camera set up. "Now we send a message to your team telling them not look for you and what to do if they ever want to see you or Abi again. Then we move to another warehouse." I look at him. "You know that they'll still try, they wont stop trying, right?" He sits me down in front of the camera and turns it on. "Its worth a try. Now, it's live. But don't worry, they wont find us. He says. "Oh, fantastic, because that's what I've always wanted, you know. To be kept captive by a nutcase somewhere where nobody can find me. Dreams come true." I say, voice dripping with sarcasm. It was probably a bit over the top, but I am really pissed at the whole situation. I have just got at of hospital and I've been kidnapped. He glares at me and turns to the camera.

"Hi! Just telling you how Olivia's doing. She's fine. Tell 'em Liv." I growl at him but don't say a word. He speaks louder. "Tell them. Or do I have to hurt Abi?" I glare at him, but mutter to the camera. "Im fine." He smiles and runs his hand through my hair. I pull my head away in disgust. He snarls at me, but says "oh by the way, stop tracing this, there's no point. I want Elliot to bring 2 million dollars to Liv's apartment by sunrise. Alone. No back up. No weapons. No exceptions. You do it or you will never see Olivia again. Don't bother coming here. We'll be long gone. I know you traced it anyway. I'm watching you. Don't forget that."

I stare at him in disbelief as he switches the camera off. "Really?" I say to him. "You went through the trouble of kidnapping me and Abi for a bit of money? And what about those girls, with my name carved into them? That was you, wasn't it? Why, why did you go through all this trouble for some money?" I rant to him in one long breath. He looks at me, shocked at my little outburst. He looks at me to often; it's starting to creep me out. I turn my head away.

He snaps out of whatever trance he was in and smiles at me. Again. As if we are friends. If I weren't still tied up I would slap the smile off his face. I settle for scowling at him. "Of course not Liv, me and you, we are gonna be a family. Even if we bring the child. We just need the money to start our new life. Im thinking Canada." He wonders out loud.

"Huh?" I say, head still spinning from the new information. Is that what's going to happen to me? just shipped off to begin a new life with porter? I want to throw up. "And about those girls, yes, that was me. Did you like them?" He says as he drags me towards the door of the warehouse. I notice a van outside. "Actually, don't answer that. No time" Im shoved into the back and the van starts to move. I look around in the dark, searching for Abi. Finally I see a small shadow in the corner of the van. I sit by her and she clings to me. I stroke her hair as she falls asleep to hum of the engine. I smile and close my eyes, not knowing when I will get a moment like this again.

Im jolted awake by the sudden stopping of the van as Abi and I slam into the doors. I groan, then turn my head to Abi. "Are you okay, sweetie?" I ask her gently. She has been really quiet and withdrawn since our kidnap, and I don't want her to bottle things up until she explodes. She just nods her head, not saying a word. I sigh silently to myself and try to get comfortable on the ground next to her. I look at her properly since we've been taken. She obviously isn't handling this well. She looks tired and her eyes are empty. What's worrying me the most is that it seems that she hasn't cried, or shown any emotion. She's just shut herself off from the world. That's not very healthy. Im about to say something when I hear voices outside of the van.

"She sounds okay, how much do you want for her?" a voice I don't recognize says. "A thousand. She's just getting in the way and I need her gone as quick as possible." That was definitely porter. Who is he selling? "Deal" the other voice, says. "What's her name?" there is silence for a while, then I hear porter say, "Abi, I think its short for Abigail or something." I stare at the door in shock. Is he selling Abi? He can't do that, he cant. Im about to turn to Abi when the doors swing open and I'm blinded by sunlight.

An arm snatches Abi out and the doors are shut again. I kick at the doors, but we start to drive off. I lean my head on the doors and cry. 'I will save you. Even if it's the last thing I do. I will save you, Abi. And I will kill porter.' I think as we carry on driving into the distance.

**AN: hi again, thank you for the reviews! Taking the advice given to me, im going to drag it out a bit. Please review!**


	4. i will be brave

'_Elliot walks slowly towards me, eyes staring right into mine. He pulls me into my arms. "I love you, Liv." He breathes into my hair. My heart skips a beat. "I love you too. El." I say. Suddenly, I hear evil laughter coming from him. I look up. His eyes are filled with hatred, "I never loved you Liv. I lied" He chuckles and moves away from me. I just stand there, tears streaming down my face. He turns and walks away, "no one will ever love you, Olivia. You are weak. You couldn't even keep Abi safe." He looks back and shoots a gun at me. I close my eyes and wait for the pain to come.'_

I sit up, gasping for air. I move my head wildly, taking in my surroundings. I am still in the van. Since when did I dream about Elliot? "It was just a nightmare. Every things okay now." I repeat to myself over and over again. Trying to convince myself that it was the truth even if I knew it wasn't. Abi is gone. I sob loudly. The doors swing open. Porter is standing outside. I launch myself at him. "Where did you send Abi?! Why did you sell her, you bastard?!" I shout, clawing at any part of him I could reach, blinded by rage. He blocks his face with his hands as the other one pulls me off of him. I struggle in his hold. "Let go of me! Let me go! He deserves to die!" I scream. Something hits me in the back of the head and suddenly the world turns black.

I groan and roll onto my back. I'm tied to a chair. Porter is in the corner of the room with gun in his hand. I scowl at him. There's a camera in the corner of the room. I turn back to porter. "Why is there a camera over there? We already sent a message to SVU. Who are we sending one to now? Are we telling them that you are a sorry excuse for a human being and that you sold Abi to… who did you sell her to? A pimp? A pedophile? You are sick!" I say to him, getting louder with each sentence. He looks unfazed though, as he answers my questions. " We are sending another message, to Elliot directly. We can tell him that I sold Abi; maybe he'll go looking for her and leave us alone for a bit. I sold her to a pimp. There, I've answered all of your questions. Now lets get started, shall we?" I snarled at him. "Screw you," I shout at him. He just ignores me and turns the camera on. He pulls me towards the camera. "Smile. Its live" he says.

"Hello Elliot! I'm here with Olivia. She wants to tell you something about Abi. Tell him Liv." I growl. "Don't call me that." He turns to me. "What? Is it still only Elliot that can call you that? Well, he's not here now, is he? Just tell him." I look directly into the camera. "El, the bastard sold Abi to a pimp. You have to find her before its to late. Before anything happens to her. She's already been through so much." Porter chuckles. "Also, I think Liv misses you, so I'm going to give you a chance to see her. Not for you, but for Liv, I want her to say goodbye to you. Makes it real for her. Come alone and unarmed to…" I don't listen to the rest. Elliot can't come. He'll be killed. He has to stay away, but I know he'll come. "No, el, don't come. You'll be killed. Find Abi, keep her safe," I say forcefully into the camera. "I love you." I say softly and mentally slap myself. Why did I say that? Do I want to be killed? And what if I do see Elliot again? I'll never be able to look at him again. Porter snarls and slaps me around the face. "You can't love him! You have to love me! We will be happy!" he screams at me. " I will never love you," I whisper, but I know he hears me. He slaps me again and says "two hours." to Elliot and switches the camera off. I can only hope el listened to me.

I can't believe he hit me. Porter hasn't hit me before. He says he loves me, but I know that he is just obsessed. I think he's going crazy. I've got to be careful about what I say around him. He untied me from the chair. My cheek stings, but I can't stop thinking about Elliot. I know deep down that he will come, but he'll just end up in the same situation as me. I sit, lost in my thoughts until a shout brings me out of them.

"Liv! Olivia!" its Elliot. I jump up and bang on the locked door. I hear a lot of scuffling and some pained groans, before Elliot is thrown into the room and the door is locked again. I rush to him. "Elliot! What happened?" he sits up slowly. "There are two of them out there." He gasps. "I knocked out one when porter hit me on the head with something and threw me in here." I sigh, and then hit him on the shoulder. "Idiot! Why did you come? I said not to." He looks at me weirdly. "Liv, if I had been kidnapped and you were given the opportunity to save me, would you not try because I said so?" he says. "Yes!" I shout. He raises an eyebrow. "No, I would've stormed the place and not stopped until I had found you." I sigh he nods.

He sees my cheek. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you anywhere else?" he says. I shake my head. "Where's Abi, did you guys find her?" I ask. He nods his head. " Munch is collecting her as we speak." He says to me. "You have back up outside, right?" I ask him. He looks down. "Uh… no." I refrain from slapping him. "You didn't tell anyone where you were going?" I ask in disbelief. Elliot is smarter than that. He would of told someone. "No." he says. I slam my head on the wall. We're screwed. "Anyway, I was slightly distracted with the whole 'I love you' statement. I close my eyes. I knew that was coming. Before I could answer the door slams open.

Porter walks in and over to me. He holds a knife to my throat. I hold my breath. He looks at Elliot. "Now, you're going to let my partner tie you up, or I make an accidental slice on her pretty little neck." Elliot looks at him in disbelief. "You wouldn't. You went through the trouble of getting Abi, so kidnapping Liv would be easier, just so you could slice her throat when I don't want my hands tied up. No way." Porter looks angry, then his face smoothes out again "you're right,' he says "but I wont hesitate to make a slice in her arm or stomach." He drags the knife down my arm slowly. I hiss as a thin line of blood appears. Elliot looks defeated as he lets the man tie him up. Then porter's partner leaves and comes back with a TV on a stand with wheels. "What's that for?" Elliot asks, glaring at porter. Porter walks over to him. "You get the pleasure of watching as me and Olivia here have some fun in the other room.

I gag. Elliot's face darkens. "No! Leave her alone! You can't do that!" he shouts. Porter laughs at him. "Oh, but I can. And you can't stop me." I turn to his partner. "Why are you doing this?" he shrugs at me. "I owe him, got me out of a life sentence." Porter looks at him impatiently. "Grab her and bring her to the other room." I struggle against him but he's to strong. He drags me out the room. I see Elliot struggle against the rope. The man locks the door and im thrown into another room. There 's a bed in the middle of the room. I turn and try to open the door but its locked. I see the camera at the other end of the room. I feel sick. I know that porter is planning for Elliot to see this. "I'll be fine"." I say into the camera. The door unlocks and porter walks in. I turn to face him. I'm not going down without a fight. I will be brave. "I'll send this to your SVU buddies before we skip town. Im sure they'll enjoy it." He starts to walk towards me.

**AN: hi! Please review with any comments or suggestions, good or bad. **


	5. i will be okay

**AN: Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded recently. I had emergency surgery and there's no Internet in my hospital. I'm better though, so here's another chapter. Please review!**

I punch him in the face, hard. He stumbles for a second, but keeps advancing on me. He grabs my arm and shoves me onto the bed. He's on top of me. I kick at him, over and over until one of the blows connects with flesh. "Bitch!" He groans and rolls of me. I look at him as I get off of the bed. He's clutching his stomach. I rush over to door and try to break the lock. The doors metal so I cant kick it down. 'Think! Think! How can you unlock the door?' I say in my head. Suddenly I remember that I have hairpins in my hair. I pull one out and shove it into the lock. I wiggle it around, trying to get it to unlock the door. Before I can open it q hand grabs my hair and yanks me backwards.

I go flying back towards the bed. The hairpin slides along the floor and lands along the floor and stops by the door. I scream, kicking and punching at the air. He punches me in the stomach. I gasp, winded by the blow. Porter pushes me down into the bed again. His hands are on my shoulders, and he presses down on my gunshot wounds. I scream again. He laughs and kisses me. I try to pull away, but he grabs my head and holds it in place. My arms are pinned under him. He tries to put his tongue in my mouth but my lips are pressed together, not responding, my mouth firmly shut. He growls and pushes his fingers deeper into my wounds. I feel blood gushing out of them. I open my mouth to scream. He quickly takes advantage of this, shoving his tongue into my mouth.

I gag and bite down onto his tongue, tasting blood. He pulls away and slaps me around the face. "Don't mess with me, Liv." He whispers into my ear. I hiss, the bruise forming on my face throbbing. He dives down for another kiss before removing his hands from my shoulders and straddles me. Undoing the buttons on his shirt. I punch him in the stomach and the face. He falls off the bed. I stand up and kick him over and over, until he is unconscious. I go back over to the door and pick up the abandoned hairpin. I get the door open this time. Putting my good shoulder on the heavy door, I slowly push open the door enough to stick my head out.

Porter's partner isn't out there, so I push the door completely open and rush over to the room where Elliot is. I kick down the door and rush over to Elliot. He is still tied up. I see the TV still running in the corner. Porter was crumpled in the corner, still unconscious. I untie Elliot and hug him tightly, ignoring the growing pain in my shoulder. He hugs me just as fiercely. "God… Liv, I couldn't do anything but watch as he…" He says. "El, lets just get out of here, we can talk later." I say. He nods and takes my arm, leading me out of the room. "Do you know where the other guy is?" El asks me. I shake my head. We leave the warehouse and squint in the bright sunlight.

We walk further down the road, looking for some way to phone the precinct. El stops and rips the bottom of his shirt off and wraps it around my shoulder as a makeshift bandage. He smiles at me and my heart melts. We carry on walking for a while before we come across a car. We sprint towards it. We look into the car and see that nobody is in there. I don't see a phone in there either and I'm about to turn away when something hits me on the back of the head and the floor rushes up to meet me as the world turns black.

I wake up to sound of shouting. I can't make out any of the words. The pain is unbearable. I open my eyes to see Elliot shouting at Porter. He is tied up again. I look down at my hands. Thick rope circles them. 'How long have I been out?' I think to myself. The shouting has stopped now. I look up and see two pairs of eyes on me. "Welcome back! You've been dead to the world for a day." Porter announces. "Screw you!" I spit at him. He is holding a gun. He chuckles and turns back to Elliot. "She'll do it. If it means keeping you alive." He says to El. "Excuse me, but what will I do?" I ask them. Elliot turns to me. "Nothing. Nothing to save me, understand?" he says firmly. "I think he means that you'll come with me if you want Elliot to live." Porter says to me. "You're a heartless bastard, did you know that?" I tell him. He laughs at me and unties me then puts the gun to my head. "Don't try to escape again, bitch." He tells me.

Porter kisses me, right in front of Elliot. I come up with a plan quickly then start to kiss him back. He is obviously surprised as he loosens his grip on the gun. I punch him and grab the gun. I aim at his head. "Don't move you son of a bitch." I say to him. He puts his hands above his head. I untie Elliot. I check Porter's pockets for weapons and pull out a phone. I chuck it to Elliot who immediately starts to call the captain. I hit Porter with the gun and he crumples to the ground. I hear sirens in the distance and sigh in relief. The adrenaline wears off and I start to feel the pain again. I've lost a lot of blood. Elliot catches me as I collapse. The last thing I hear is El telling to stay awake. "Don't worry about me. I will be okay now. Find Abi. I love you El." I whisper as I close my eyes.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't get much of a chance to write. I've finished school now though, so more on the weekend**!


End file.
